SUPER SMASH BROS WII U 3DS INFORMACIÓN, TODO LO QUE DESEAS SABER
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Rumores, personajes, todo aquí, en este fanfic informativo. Todo lo que llegue a enterarme será escrito en este fic. POR FAVOR, LEÁNLO! LA NUEVA ENTREGA EN 2014!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: FIC INFORMATIVO

* * *

"Buenas tardes, señores, esto es el noticiero Dedede, mi nombre es Dedede, y les daré las últimas noticias...

Hace algunas horas, el nuevo trailer del Super Smash Bros. Wii U/ 3DS ha hecho un tremendo alboroto entre nuestros personajes, con gran cantidad de rumores sobre los personajes.

Sabemos que, siete de nuestros doce veteranos, Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Samus, DK, y Fox, serán parte de nuestra nueva entrega, al igual que nuestro novato, Pit, y el llegado del Melee, Bowser.

Además, se ha dado a conocer dos nuevos personajes, Megaman de Megaman, y el aldeano de Animal Crossing, además de la entrenadora del Wii fit.

Por el momento, son los únicos personajes que se tienen asegurados en esta cuarta generación.

Muchos se preguntarán ¿Qué sucedió con los demás veteranos?

Sería una falta por parte de Nintendo dejar de lado a el compañero del gran Mario, Yoshi, y además, Luigi, C. Falcon, Ness y Jigglypuff han sido parte de este grupo desde un inicio, por lo que se espera que también se hagan presentes

Por otro lado, un enorme rumor de una lista encontrada de nuevos personajes ataca el mundo de Nintendo, anuncia personajes como Ghirahim, Ridley, Palutena entre otros, pero como se ha dicho antes, es sólo un rumor.

Rumores anteriores a este, nombraban el regreso de Roy, y la aparición de Ninten, siendo de Fire Emblem y Mother respectivamente, formando lo que en Super Smash Bros. Brawl las parejas Fire Emblem y Earthbound, que ahora podrían vovlerse tríos.

Como se dijo antes, son sólo rumores.

Otro rumor muy fuerte, es la ausencia de Sonic, que ha causado gran polémica entre todos los fans de este juego

Esto es todo por hoy, cuando se obtenga más información, se avisará.

Hasta pronto, con ustedes, Dedede.

* * *

SII! CARAJO YO LLORE! YA VI EL TRAILER Y ME ENAMORE! LINK ESTA MAS VIOLABLE Y SENSUALON QUE ANTES!

Y PIT! AHHH333

Pero buano, todo lo que me entere lo avisaré por aquí (:


	2. Chapter 2

Mi galleta... ¿¡Dónde está mi galleta!?

— Señor Dedede, ya estamos al aire

¡He dicho que...! Oh, ¡Buenas lo que sea en sus países! Soy Dedede y este es el noticiero Dedede!

Ultimas noticias sobre la cuarta entrega de Super Smash Bros.

Los escenarios para Wii U y 3DS serán TOTALMENTE DISTINTOS. Y se habló de una posible personalización de los personajes que podrá ser hecha por el jugador.

No se ha especificado qué clase de "personalización" se dará, pero se sabe que no se limitarán a que sean los trajes o algo que se deba desbloquear.

También, una pregunta al creador de Kirby, la cual fue esta "¿Se podrá hacer un editor de escenarios como en el Brawl?" recibio una respuesta: "Sin comentarios"

¿Qué habrá querido decir, el misterioso gran señor?

También, se ha afirmado la presencia del "Final Smash"

Y también algunos escenarios confirmados son:

Para 3DS Valle Gerudo de 'Ocarina of Time', uno basado en 'Super Mario 3D Land' y otro basado en 'Nintendogs', mientras que en Wii U se puede apreciar **Neburia de 'Skyward Sword'** y una versión renovada de Campo de Batalla.

Ahora, el personaje Bowser correrá mucho más rápido, y será más ligero que en Brawl.

El traje de Samus se ve metálico (ejemsexyejem)

Pit ahora tiene nuevos movimientos, y una arma nueva, no me pregunten cuál, que no he jugado Kid Icarus. También un escudo mucho más eficaz, que lo defenderá a ambos lados.

Uno de los novatos de esta versión, el aldeano, usará objetos como palos de madera, macetas, paraguas, ondas, fuegos artificiales, etc y además este hijo de ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssu madre... podrá cavar para dejarte enterrado.

Rayos, puede plantar árboles...

Oh mi Dios, el condenado también tira bolas de boliche.

¡AHH! Y SE GUARDA LOS OBJETOS! MALDITO SEAS ALDEANO!

Y...Y... SE ROBA TUS ATAQUES! PARA LUEGO USARLOS SOLO UNA VEZ

ES UN SUPERDOTADO!

QUE NOS SALVEN, JODER!

AHHHH!

-se desmaya-

— ¡Rápido un vaso de agua para el señor!

-DIFICULTADES TÉCNICAS, DISCULPEN LA MOLESTIA-

Buenas, soy Donkey Kong, en temporal reemplazo de Dedede, ya que, sufrió un colapso nervioso.

Continuemos.

El llegado de Capcom, Megaman, no podrá dar golpes de cuerpo a cuerpo, salvo un golpe hacia arriba, todo lo demás serán ataques de larga distancia.

(Ojojoj, pobechito)

Ah no,esperen, un ataque giratorio, como baliarina de ballet

-AY!QUE SEXY

Y pataditas...

Ademas, puede lanzar discos...

Oh, por Dios, la entrenadora sexy del wii fit le enseña yoga a Mario, Link y Kirby

Que linda la muchacha...

Esperen...

Por que sube los bra-

...

Miserable, ahora resulta que ataca con movimientos de yoga.

Oh, maldición, esta vez el torneo se pone difícil...

Debería empezar a entrenar, como lo están haciendo Link y los otros.

Nah, mejor mañana.

No se pierdan el próxima sintonización! Habrá una entrevista exclusiva con algunos de los participantes!

Se despide, Donkey Kong, de parte de Dedede

¡Y este fue el noticiero Dedede de hoy!

* * *

._. Aldeano hijueputa...

PUEDE HACER DE TODO COÑO!

YA VI EL VIDEO!

ES UNA COMBINACION DE NESS CON KIRBY CON TODO! LO ODIO!

Y TIENE CARA DE VIOLADOR EN EL TRAILER xd

Un amigo me dijo que hasta un meme le han hecho

Sale su cara, y dice: Esta noche serás mío.

xdd


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, muy buenas noches a nuestros televidentes, soy Dedede y este es el noticiero Dedede

Tiren confeti.

-confeti-

Como se dijo la vez anterior, hoy tendremos una entrevista exclusiva con uno de los que se unen a esta nueva saga, con ustedes: ¡Link!

- Aparece Link, medio desorientado, aún en pijama, despeinado, y temblando-

— ¿Cómo rayos he llegado aquí?

Nada, te trajimos de manera voluntaria

* * *

FLASHBACK

— ¡Vamos!

Tocan el timbre de la casa de Link. Les abre Toon Link

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Buenas! ¿Se encuentra Link?

— Ehh, está tomando una siesta...

— ¿Porfis?

— Intentaré despertarlo, pero si me responden a una pregunta...

— Habla niño...

— ¿Por qué todos me rodean con micrófonos y cámaras?

— Ve y despierta a tu hermano.

Toon Link les cierra la puerta. Pasan unos minutos, y la puerta se abre de nuevo. Es Link, aún somnoliento, con saliva seca en los labios, y con ojeras.

— ¿Si?

— ¡Link! ¡Te necesitamos para una entrevista en el noticiero Dedede!

— Seguirán necesitándome, pero yo necesito dormir

— No nos das alternativa

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡MIRA, UN ELEFANTE CON TUTÚ EN PATINETA!

Link voltea hacia el lugar donde le señalan. El Rey Dedede aparece con un pescado gigante y lo noquea.

Lo meten en una bolsa, y se lo llevan.

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

Sinceramente, Link, nadie es tan tonto como para creerse la del elefante con tutú.

— Oh, por favor, estoy con un pingüino obeso parlante que usa calzones de conejos, puedo esperar de todo en este lugar.

Bueno, ya que viniste de manera muy amable aquí, responderás algunas preguntas.

— ¿Rápido, sí? Mi hermano está solo en casa, y no es bueno dejar que él haga la cena

Da igual, tu casa se está incendiando ahorita

— ¿QUÉ?

Bueno, Link, primero ¿Qué nos puedes decir de tus compañeros?

— E-esperen, en serio...debo irme a casa porque...

Si te pones como gallina asustada, vas a tardar un poco en regresar a tu casita.

— Bueno, ya que. Cuando fui a la reunión, encontré a todos aquellos que ustedes ya saben, y a la profesora de yoga, maldita bitch me partió el... ehhh... también a un niño con cara de violador que dice ser un adulto, y a un niño robot que da miedo cuando parpadea. Y, se dice que Mewtho podría regresar.

-fans de Mewtho muertas en 3, 2, 1...-

Interesante, Link ¿Y qué hay de el número de personajes?

— Pues, hasta donde yo sé, no deben esperar más de cuarenta personajes.

- Muriendo-

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Fíjense, ya somos nueve, más los tres nuevos son doce, faltan aún cinco del SSB64, del Melee faltan casi todos, además que si Roy o Pichu o Dr. Mario volverá, quién sabe. Y del Brawl sólo está Pit, me temo que vamos a sufrir otra pérdida en esta edición.

Rayos, qué mala noticia

— Pero no se desesperen, de que habrá algunos que se repitan, habrá. Ya saben, personajes como Marth o Falco nunca aparecieron en los trailer de SSBB, y sin embargo aparecieron en la tercera edición. Y, sinceramente, no creo que la compañía se perdonaría dejar afuera a 64 o Melee, tal y como lo hicieron con los cinco que se fueron, en fin, eso está fuera de mis manos

Bueno, Link, gracias por tu tiempo.

— Genial, ¿Alguno tiene monedas para un taxi? Debo ir a casa...

- Dedede lo golpea de nuevo con el pescado-

Llévenselo.

-Link es llevado a su casa-

Bien, esto es todo por hoy, sin duda que me mato si no estoy en la cuarta ¿Y qué hay si Master Hand ya no está? EN fin, algo que se puede asegurar, es que la bola Smash y los mismos personajes estarán iguales en ambas versiones, pero como se dijo antes, no se puede decir lo mismo de los escenarios.

Gracias por sintonizarnos, ¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

Lloraré si sacan a Ness, Lucas, Popo, Nana, Toon Link, Ike, Marth, y todos los que amo...es más, si hasta se va el RANDOM lloraré...

No sea así Señor Sakurai, no los puede quitar...

Y QUE HAY DEL PUTO DINOSAURIO? YOSHI CARAJO! QUEREMOS A YOSHI!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, y estas son las noticias Dedede!

INFORMACION EXCLUSIVA: Olimar es otro de nuestros personajes confirmados! Se encuentra ya en la página oficial de Smash Bros.

Un hurra por Olimar!

HIP! HIP!

...

Aburridos.

Y pasando a otro tema...se ha confirmado que el único personaje que no será parte de Nintendo será Megaman, el cual está en su versión de la NES (De ahí que sea chibi). El resto es Nintendo.

¿Si saben lo que significa?

Dos bajas más: Sonic y Snake

Aquí imágenes inéditas tomadas por una cámara escondida!

* * *

Se visualiza la puerta de la mansión Smash, esta se abre, y salen volando Snake y Sonic con maletas en la mano. También, se visualiza el pie de Mario.

— ¡Y NO VUELVAN!

— ¿Mario? — dice Megaman

— Cállate Megaman, ahora te discriminaremos a ti por no ser de Nintendo...

— Pero...

— CALLATE!

Mario saca un cuerno, el cual hace sonar y todos los del Brawl se ponen a su lado.

— Bien, ahora.. — hace un círculo invisible con un palito alrededor de Megaman — No puedes cruzar la línea a menos que seas de Nintendo

— Pero si no hay ningu-

— ¡QUE NO PUEDES DIJE!

* * *

Dulce despedida del gran Mario

También, se ha confirmado, ahora sí, que el número de personajes será **exactamente el mismo** que en Brawl, por lo que se esperan algunas bajas más.

Por ahí se encontró una pequeña lista (Que sólo es un rumor pero se podría tomar en cuenta) de cuatro bajas más de Brawl.

1. Toon Link

2. Ike

3. Falco

4. Lucario

Lástima que el argumento de por qué se consideran a estos cuatro personajes no se ha podido encontrar. Pero, el del primero es casi seguro, ya que, en un escenario de 3DS se le ve conduciendo un tren de Spirit Tracks. EL segundo podría ser reemplazado por Chrom. EL tercero, al parecer, no tiene mucha relevancia en Smash Bros. Y por último, el cuarto podría ser reemplazado por su antecesor del Melee, Mewtwo.

También, el modo aventura no será como el "Emisario Subespacial", sin embargo, las escenas de video estarán disponibles, TODAS desde el principio.

Detalles sobre personajes:

Pit: Al parecer, tendrá un ataque en el cual al despegar del suelo lo hará ir mucho más arriba de lo que en Brawl iba.

Samus: Su Láser del Smash Final al parecer será controlable.

Y con esto damos por finalizada la sesión de el día de hoy.

— Señor Dedede, hay una horda de Fujoshis IkexMarth esperando afuera.

-La puerta se rompe, y todas las fujoshis ven a Dedede.

— ¡ALLÍ ESTÁ!

— ¡TODAS A ÉL!

* * *

Fans de Ike queriendo ir a hacer huelga a Nintendo en 3...2...1...

Sabían que Sakurai dijjo que es muy estresante recrear a TODOS los personajes otra vez? TnT

Pero, como nos ama, hará su mayor esfuerzo por poner todos los que pueda

(Que ponga a Ness maldita sea TT_TT)


	5. Chapter 5

"¡ABRE ESA PUERTA, PINGUINO OBESO!"

"¡APÚRATE!"

"SI NO HAY SOLUCIÓN, LA HUELGA CONTINÚA"

Bu-buenas lo que sea! Soy Dedede y este es el WAAAA! *entra una horda furiosa de gamers*

"QUÉ RAYOS TIENES EN ESE CEREBROTE, IDIOTA"

"HAS CAUSADO MÁS DE 3728937192 SUICIDIOS!"

"VINE AQUÍ PORQUE MAMÁ ME BOTÓ DE CASA"

O-ok! Ok! D-daremos las noticias de hoy! Luego me matan!

Bien, según las últimas noticias, muchos personajes han sido confirmados y-

*aparece Toon Link con su espada, y la pone en el cuello de Dedede (Si es que tiene)*

"CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE SOY UNA BAJA, TONTO!"

E-eso quería explicar, yo-

"NO HAY EXPLICACIONES! ESTOY AHÍ Y TÚ NO! ESTOY AHÍ Y TÚ NO! LALALALA"

Bueno, Toon, ¿Sabes qué significa estar en SSB?

"Que ahora soy un veterano?"

Además de eso...

"Que soy muy genial?"

No, tonto, te harán yaoi

"._."

...

"SÁQUENME! YA NO QUIERO! YA NO QUIEROOO!"

Además de Toon Link, se confirmaron a Peach, Luigi, Olimar, y...Sonic

Así que, respecto a las bajas olviden todo lo dicho anteriormente y...

IMÁGENES INÉDITAS

* * *

— ¡Trágate esa!

*se ve a Sonic regresar con sus maletas, mientras todos están alrededor del círculo de Megaman*

— Oh, Sonic, ¡Volviste!

— ¡Así es! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO-

— ¡AL CÍRCULOOOO!

*meten a Sonic al círculo*

— Hola, soy Megaman y sufro de bullying ¿Cual es tu nombre?

* * *

Y bien, respecto a algunas frases del gran Sakurai, estarán intentando traer a personajes más antiguos de Nintendo.

Y bueno, sólo eso.

Estoy listo para mi crucificción

Sayonara

* * *

R.I.P DDD TuT

Lo sé, asco en la redacción (Lo hice en 5 minutos xD)


End file.
